


1 Hour of Spooky Scary Skeletons

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All telepathic communication, Drabble, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff and Humor, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Soulmate AU, Telepathy Soulmates, mind-dialogue only fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Lance are soulmates linked through sound telepathy. While Keith may be aggressively emo, Lance has his own brand of petty revenge.





	1 Hour of Spooky Scary Skeletons

_"Spoo-ky sca-ry skel-e-tons"_

_"Lance, what are you doing?"_

_"Send shi-vers down your spine"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Shrie-king skulls will shock your soul"_

_"Lance, shut up."_

_"Seal your doom to-night"_

_"Please stop."_

_"Spoo-ky sca-ry skel-e-tons"_

_"Come on, it's been an hour!"_

_"Speak with such a screech"_

_"Just stop."_

_"You'll shake and shud-der in sur-prise"_

_"You've made your point."_

_"When you hear these zom-bies shriek"_

_"I swear-"_

_"We're so sor-ry skel-e-tons"_

_"Wait, Lance, is..."_

_"You're so mis-un-der-stood"_

_"... this because..."_

_"You on-ly want to soc-ial-ize"_

_"... I played Welcome to the Black Parade at 2 AM?"_

_"But I don't think we should"_

_"Lance, okay, I'm sorry!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-eight for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
